One-Shot Story Ideas Turned into Challenges: Naruto, Ranma, Burn Notic
by raw666
Summary: Welp, I am sure you know the drill. This is a collection of ideas that I am likely will not writing any time soon due to time or skill restraints. So rather than let them rot in my head, I will be posting them here for anyone to take for themselves if interested. Each chapter will have a set of requirements, recommendations & one-shot piece. Specific fandoms listed in the title.
1. Chapter 1: Naruto, the Elemental Star St

One-Shot Story Ideas Turned into Challenges

Chapter 1: Naruto, the Elemental Star Standalone or Side Stories

 **I do not own Naruto, and technically my more original ideas for the Elemental Star since I did patent them. So, use them at your leisure.**

Taken from the Book _the Guide on Bloodlines and Who Has Them_

The Elemental Star

When looking at bloodlines lost through the ages, one that stands out the most is the Elemental Star. Classified as an elemental and dōjutsu hybrid-based bloodline, the Elemental Star is a powerful bloodline that allows the user control of every element they mastered. In addition, for each element master, the user can control a sub-element if the user can master each element that makes up its combination. For example, if the user masters a combination of water, earth, and wind, then the user can also use Ice, Tree, Sand, and Bone (Water + Earth + Wind). In theory, if a user masters all five elements, then the user can use and master every element ever invented and the only user to be able to use all five elements at once.

Its only weakness found in historical records is that compared to people with a specific elemental bloodline, such as Ice, they can overwhelm the user with their own element. However, considering that same user can master elements that can counter said bloodlines, such as lava over ice, then it is a minor in convince at best. Especially to its unique hybrid heritage making it one of the few bloodlines that are compatible with all other bloodlines, regardless of type or if they counter each other out.

A fact the Uzumaki Clan exploited as they would marry or produce children with other bloodlines to make it one of the few clans that would have multiple bloodlines in their lineage. If they had kept up such practices, then it would follow not only would every clan be related to the Uzumaki, but the Uzumaki would be the most powerful clan ever to date. However, during the Warring Clans era, a faction within the Uzumaki clan that believe Pure Uzumaki, Uzumaki born of Uzumaki, is superior to all others and thus pushed for clan marrying in the clan, with the relationship often between first cousins or siblings. Such inbreeding ironically caused the Elemental Star to be breaded it out of the Uzumaki Clan before they realized that incest can damage the genetics of a user.

Now, the bloodline is considered extinct, and in some places, treated more as legend than fact. Though, that does not stop the Uzumaki from trying to restore the Elemental Star through their seals, science, and in the rare case, the introduction of new blood. For the Elemental Star being reborn means the rebirth of one of the most powerful bloodlines in the world.

Appearance: The eye appears as the bluish-green eye with a Yin-Yang pupil in the center. For each element master, a triangle will appear until a five-point star appears on the eye. Each triangle is set in a different color, white for wind, dark blue for water, yellow for lighting, brown for the earth and red for fire.

See Naruto the Elemental Star Story for original to look at the two challenges below split into what is a pure challenge, while the other is an idea I had for the Elemental Star that never came to fruition due to time constraints and I burned myself out writing the story.

 **Challenge 1**

The challenge one gives others the permission to write their own version with Naruto being male or female, and the main antagonist is anyone but the Uzumaki. As well be able to keep it as close to canon as possible instead of an elaborate alternate universe story it has become in the original.

Requirements for Standalone

1) Naruto must gain the Elemental Star.

2) One of, if Naruto's only primary antagonist, is a faction besides the Akatsuki that is after the young ninja due to the Elemental Star. The Akatsuki may play a significant role, but it is up to the writer. Note the other faction can be an existing Village, Country, or Clan, a dead one, or something original. The Leaf can also fit that category if the writer desire.

3) Do not make Naruto ultrapowerful. Keep it with some form of realism mixed in. He/she should work to be the top ninja with enemies that are not complete bullshit in power.

Recommendation for Standalone

1) Please use or modified the chart below for elemental bloodlines. Remember, this is not a requirement, but it would bring a smile if others used them or modify to suit your needs. Basically, it is a list that explains jutsu ranks based on the element used and its combination, as well as a list of the combination of elements. In essence, the higher the number of elements used, the more chakra required, hence the bump in rank.

D-S Rank Jutsus

Earth

Fire

Lighting

Water

Wind

C-S Rank Jutsus

Earth + Fire = Lava

Earth + Lightning = Magnetism

Earth + Water = Wood

Earth + Wind = Sand

Fire + Lightning = Solar Flare

Fire + Water = Vapor/Boil

Fire + Wind = Blaze (Blue Flame)

Lightning + Water = White Lightning

Lightning + Wind = Swift

Water + Wind = Ice

B-S Rank Jutsus

Earth + Fire + Lightning = Combustion

Earth + Fire + Water = Metal

Earth + Fire + Wind = Dust

Earth + Lightning + Water = Crystal

Earth + Lightning + Wind = Ionic Storm

Earth + Water + Wind = Bone

Fire + Lightning + Water = Scorch (White Flame)

Fire + Lightning + Wind = Plasma

Fire+ Water + Wind = Sound

Lightning + Fire + Water = Vaporize

Lightning + Water + Wind = Storm

 **Challenge 2**

The second idea was something I really wanted to do but did not have time. Which was to flush out Naruto the Elemental Star (ES) storyline through a series of side stories that focus on the side characters to the main story. It would have ranged from the other team's mission, such Team 8/Team Spirit's mission to save Waterfall and Team 10/Team Detective working in the background during the Tea Country mission. To Colonel's Nine of Nine's thoughts during missions with Team Vixen. And earlier events describe in the story, such as Yokoshima Uzumaki rise to power and turning the Uzumaki Clan from a Clan that values family to one that Uchiha takes lessons in how to backstab others.

It did not matter so long as it follows ES's cannon and timeline, and that is the challenge I give to you. Basically, write a story of your favorite ES character and lore and just have fun.

Requirements for Side Stories

1) Must follow my Naruto the Elemental Star (ES) timeline and actions. I did keep it vague on purpose to allow for a high number of possibilities and stories, but it still must follow the established events and timeline.

2) Should focus on anyone but Naruto Ryū, Tukiko Uchiha, Hinata Hyūga, and Haku after she joined Team Vixen. Though they can feature them if they are meant to make an appearance.

3) Please consult with me on any events before or after the current chapters of ES. This is just to make sure that they stay canon.

Recommendation

1) Do not write a story based on events someone else wrote. Like, do not a Waterfall Mission based story if someone else wrote one.

2) Inform me you are writing these side stories so I can credit you in ES.


	2. Chapter 2: Naruto, the Elemental Revolut

One-Shot Story Ideas Turned into Challenges

Chapter 2: Naruto, the Elemental Revolution

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and probably will not if the time to make each chapter is any indication.**

Deep within a pup, a large audience was sitting around a radio. They were listening with batted breath at the expected speech that will happen over the Commoner's Radio Station. They were listening to a broadcast of what their homeland will do about the ninjas and samurai units making movements across their borders. The crowd was hushed as General, Champion of Freedom, Revan was making her speech. A charismatic woman that was formerly known as Naruto Uzumaki.

"When I was a child, I grew up in Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. A village that many claimed to be the best with the highest set of morals that the world should strive for. If that is true, I shudder to think what the rest are like. For living in that village was hell. I was abused, beaten, starved, shunned, and almost raped for something that happens at my birth. All the while, people claiming to have my best intention let these monsters in human skin go scot-free while being pushed into the ninja forces to be a mediocre child soldier.

"And what worst, in my opinion, is that I was not an isolated incident. While some lucky individuals lived in luxury if they noble blood, were part of a clan, or born into a family with several generations of ninjas. Others lived in impoverish conditions until they became ninjas themselves and became part of the oppression, and they were sadly still the lucky ones. For across Fire Country and the rest of the world, most of the people lived with barely anything to call their own while those that rule over them by right of blood lived like kings without the hope of change along the horizon.

"Needless to say, I was disfranchised for what was considered the right way to live and left after finding a something valuable that would change the world. A change that not only leads the world to not only a technological revolution but a social one as well. Now the people could fight against such oppression and look at the progress we've made.

"We overthrew Wave's Daimyō and killed him with his best friend Gatō; who was bribing him to ignore his own people starving due to Gatō's actions. We freed a Snow and Spring Country from tyranny as the nobility sat on their assess while trying to force a woman to be their Daimyō despite her lack of skills or wishes. We freed Moon, Honey, Flower, and so many others from dictators that took over after disposing of the kinder heads with the corrupt nobles help. We even ended the genocide committed in Water Country and disposed of the nobles that encourage such acts and forcing the rest out. They paid for action and inaction in the form of blood, and money used to rebuild the Country.

"Since then, we built a nation for the people, by the people while leading others to follow in our wake. Our people now live in luxury, while also being smarter, healthier, and in my hope, happier than many of the nations around us. And due to that, the other nations still stuck in the old ways look at us with jealousy and threaten to invade us unless we give them our technology, surrender our representatives to be executed, and reinstate the nobility within our lands. Often with those closely related to them instead of related to the defunct leaders. They want us to give up all our freedoms while they put their fat relatives over us. Well, I have an answer to their demands.

"We will not comply with your outlandish demands. No, we will fight them. We will fight in the clouds and the skies above and below them. We will fight in the seas, in the rivers, in the lakes, and even in the darkest depths below them. We will fight them on the mountains, on the hills, on the mounds, on the ground, and in the caves and caverns below it. We will fight them in the streets, in the alleyways, on the roads, within the buildings, and everything in between. We will fight them in our homes, and we will fight them in theirs. For we will never surrender to tyranny and oppression! For Freedom! For Liberty! For the Pursuit of Happiness! Liberty or Death!"

"Liberty or Death!" screamed the crowd as they all rushed to war.

 **Challenge**

A spin-off idea I had when I first starting writing Naruto the Elemental Star, of where an abused Naruto finds the facility and library while hiding from those that attempt to harm her. In this Alternate Universe (AU), instead of giving the technology to the Leaf, she was inspired by the history of the former world government to lead a revolution. With the story ending with Naruto either building her nation or completely overthrowing the feudal system.

As I am unlikely to get to the story, my challenge is to write a story of Naruto leading a revolution that will lead to a confrontation with the Leaf. Outside of requirements, the story can go however the writer wants. All I ask is that you be creative and be good, and maybe look at the recommendations for inspiration.

Requirements

1) Naruto must be inspired to lead a revolution in some form to the point of being labeled a revolutionary, if not an extremist.

2) Naruto must be charismatic and intelligent enough for the story to work. After all, Naruto will be primarily leading armies that are formed from the peasants and commoners. Not exactly a war you can win by blindly charging the enemy.

3) The story should explore how Naruto lead the revolution either in flashbacks, exposition dumps or as the story's main focus leading to the climax.

3) Naruto should try to form a democratic government with the first nation she liberated. Level of success is up to the author. Ranging from a high level of success. To a provisional government until a time to iron out an actual country. To a dictatorship with a plan to transition to a democratic government even if it does not go anywhere, and everything in between.

4) Naruto must ultimately succeed in his/her revolution with a few nations, if not the entirety of the Elemental Nations.

Recommendations

1) Naruto should be abused by the village to the point leaving the village to start the revolution is her best option for a life of her own.

2) Naruto should be inspired by history, hidden, or known to lead a revolution for the people.

3) I highly recommend the writer have other characters from Konoha follow Naruto for one reason or another. Such as Hinata due to living in an abused clan that can enslave others because they are considered weak, the younger child or born in the Brach portion of the Clan. Shino due to it being illogical to support an old, flawed system. Non-clan ninjas and civilians for being treated second class citizens to name a few examples.

4) One or all below should explain how the Revolution is succeeding:

a) Technology, since I do not see an army of peasants be a threat without ways to counter chakra wielders and semi-automatic rifles, are good equalizers. If not bombs, automatic weapons, machine guns, tanks, planes, and warships.

b) Unlocking new chakra users from new recruits if not the general population. After all, a feudal system depends on keeping the masses ignorant and unable to fight against their armies to stay in power. Therefore, it is likely that in such a system that a large portion of the population, if not the entire community can use chakra but was limited to keep the people from rebelling.

c) Develop a robust, intelligent network and favor unorthodox tactics. As to win a war, intelligence should play a huge role in keeping ahead of Naruto's enemy. Along with unconventional tactics to lead ambushes or fight in ways that the enemy cannot counter powerful nations. Especially if a or b does not play a role since being out in the field or directly engaging ninjas and samurai would be futile.


	3. Chapter 3: Naruto, Commander of a Wester

One-Shot Story Ideas Turned into Challenges

Chapter 3: Naruto, Commander of a Western Republic

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto neither does the person that works on the story.**

 **General Naruto Uzumaki Journal Entry 09.30.1800:** It has been twenty years since I escape that hell hole that is Konoha, and ran to the Dominion Republic. At first, it was hard being a foreigner in lands so different that I did not even know the native language and given pitying looks for being a child soldier from home. However, I persevere, and then at the age of Sixteen, I went to the Army's Academy and quickly rose through the ranks of the Army after I officially joined at Eighteen. Earning many victories for the Dominion Republic.

 **Newspaper Boy:** "Extra, Extra, read all about it, Captain Naruto Uzumaki leading the 96th Mage Company storm a major base of operation of the Brimstone Empire. Unit responsible for turning the War in favor of the Republic!"

 **General Naruto Uzumaki Journal Entry 09.30.1800:** It was not long before I become a General, and I was leading whole divisions to victory and an end to the war.

 **Newspaper Boy** : "Extra, Extra, Brimstone Empire signs a treaty to end all hostilities at their occupied Winter Palace! The War is over! The Republic has Won!"

 **General Naruto Uzumaki Journal Entry 09.30.1800:** I thought with the War over, we can enjoy peace but that all change when my old home came knocking on our door. Asking us to help them win a war they started.

 **Jōnin Shikamaru Nara:** "I have come before Senate to ask for aid and a Military Alliance Between Fire Country and the Dominion Republic. We are willing to provide several techniques and hiring discounts for military assistance along with some favorable trade deals."

 **General Naruto Uzumaki Journal Entry 09.30.1800:** I shot down that idea very quickly.

 **General Naruto Uzumaki** : "Senators, with my personal experience in Fire Country, and the reports of our Intelligence Agency, I highly recommend that the Dominion Republic stay out of the war the Land of Fire started. The various countries in the Elemental Nations have little in resources we don't have an abundance of in our own lands. Making it worthless when added to the fact the populations of these lands are very territorial, and traditional. The occupation of these lands a very costly endeavor if we take them by force. Not to mention most of its inhabitants live in a poor, improvise state that is worst then the feudal systems of old with rulers that cares little for the common people. And finally, the main military forces of these lands including Fire Country use ninjas, child soldiers that serve their ninja at the age of twelve during peace times and six during times of war. Do you want an ally like that?"

 **General Naruto Uzumaki Journal Entry 09.30.1800:** They tried to use whatever feeling they thought I had for them to side with them. To leave the life that I had never had a chance to live for a life filled with abuse and loss of control.

 **Jōnin Kakashi Hatake** : "Please Naruto, we need your help to save Konoha. We need you, please come back."

 **General Naruto Uzumaki** : "No, I will not help you or return so I can lose everything I work so hard for."

 **Chūnin Sakura Haruno** : "Please Naruto, for your former comrades, friends."

 **General Naruto Uzumaki** : "Comrades? Friends? I have no friends in that hell hole. And even if I did, they abandon me every day to abuse, ridicule, and betrayal when they left me to die after a comrade tried to kill me. If that is what you call friends, then what do you call enemies?"

 **General Naruto Uzumaki Journal Entry 09.30.1800:** I thought that would be the end, but others have plans that ultimately made it useless.

 **Root Ninja:** "By order of Lord Danzō, you Naruto Uzumaki will be taken to be the weapon you were meant to be."

 **Republic Dominion Soldier** : "We got your back, General." Before A Company of soldiers opened fire, killing the Root-Nins at the cost of a few good men.

 **General Naruto Uzumaki Journal Entry 09.30.1800:** Now I realize my past will always haunt unless the Leaf is put to the Sword. And as ordered by the Senate, that is what I will do. May God Have Mercy on Their Souls. This is General of the Army Naruto Uzumaki, signing off.

 **Challenge**

A counter to the many stories where Naruto goes to the west to form an Empire or become Emperor(ess), I wanted to explore a different approach to what is becoming a standard trope. In that Naruto is a foreigner that fights for a democratic western based government and become a high-ranking military commander in said county. It would be an interesting twist as I wanted to explore what it would be like someone from such a different system be thrown in another and excel in that life. Not to mention it would be an interesting story where the setting has a feudal system square off against a democratic one that is not afraid to fight back.

Now this story is up for anyone interested as I am not likely going to get to this idea any time soon, if ever. Please note, not only does the story have a requirement section the story must follow, but a recommendation section as well. It also has a scenario section that the story should follow depending on what path the author writes the story.

Requirements

1) Naruto must leave Konoha angry or fearful of the village. For example, it can be Naruto being an abused runaway child, becoming a Missing-Nin after learning some terrible truths or banish without adequate justification.

2) Naruto must serve a democratic or republic-based government. Military republics do count, and they could have been ruled by a monarchy with its monarch becoming a figurehead or killed off in a revolution. Naruto can even have a hand in that if Naruto joins the revolutionaries.

3) Naruto becomes a relatively intelligent, powerful and distinguish high ranking General or Admiral with a highly decorated and distinguish military career.

4) Ends with the Leaf destroyed as a military force and the world change. Such as the West invading the East, a new Eastern power rose to confront the West, or a new allied Eastern Nation(s) is formed due to Western interference. It does not matter how it changes or how the Leaf is destroyed/crippled as the specifics are up to the writer.

Requirements Depending on Story Paths

1) If Konoha asks for help, Naruto is against it and suggest leaving them to die. Note, Naruto can still help smuggle people out from a tyrannical Leaf, or force to support the Leaf through orders given by the higherups. Though under protest and the story must meet the requirements laid out in Point 4 Requirements.

2) If Konoha or Fire Country attacks or betray Naruto's country in any compacity, then that country must go to war and lay waste to Fire Country. Can end that arc with the Leaf Destruction or severely damaged to the leave the Leaf at the mercies of its enemies to kill them off in the end.

3) If Naruto plans to destroy the Leaf, it must either be done through a careful, manipulative plan without Naruto's Country knowing, so Naruto's not charged with treason. Or he convinces the people that the Leaf is a threat if left unchecked and tricks the Leaf to prove Naruto right to declare war.

Recommendation

1) Recommend the story be set 15-20 Years after Naruto's Genin years.

2) Recommend Naruto Learns Western Arts and Use Them Instead of Ninja Arts. Examples include spells, runes, Western-style melee weapons, advanced technology, or drugs/potion depending on the setting.

3) Naruto's Country should be more technologically or magically more advance then the Elemental Nations, especially in Warfare.

4) Additional characters or OC names should not be based on Japanese names. If browed from other media, it should be based on Non-Japanese based characters in anime, cartoons, movies, books, video games, or EST. Examples: Helsing, Fullmetal Alchemist, Saga of Tanya the Evil, Westerns, Fantasy, WWI, WWII and Revolutionary Based Stories, Legend of Arthur/Merlin, Dragon Age, Divine Divinity Original Sin, Witcher, Warhammer, Elder Scrolls, and Est.

5) Naruto's country should have a rival country or fought in a long and brutal war recently to explain its powerful military strength. That can include Revolutions/Civil Wars. Also recommend the rival country be a different form of government like a monarchy, theocracy, or dictatorship.

6) Naruto should not be in politics unless it serves the plot such a secret revenge stories where being President/Prime Minster works well to manipulate the people.


	4. Chapter 4: Naruto, Frail Seal

One-Shot Story Ideas Turned into Challenges

Chapter 4: Naruto, the Frail Seal

 **Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Naruto neither does the person that works on the story.**

It has been a single day since the worst day that has ever plague Konoha has happened. The Kyūbi, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, has attacked the village and caused a lot of destruction and deaths. With the most notable death being the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze-Uzumaki. Now his predecessor the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, retook the mantle as leader of the Village Hidden in the Leaves and was getting the village's affairs in order with his governing body, the Council.

One such affair was to discuss what to do with the child that currently hold the Kyūbi, one Naruto Uzumaki, that was now sleeping in one of his ANBU's arms. "We should kill it before it becomes a threat," one of the more ignorant members of the Civilian portion of the Council while getting a nod from a few on the Council.

"No, that is a terrible idea," Sarutobi quickly told the Council. "If the child dies, the Kyūbi would just escape and attack us with no way to sealing into a new prisoner."

"How would you know that? How do you know that killing the child would keep the demon from escape as it would be trapped in a corpse it cannot influence?" one of the rougher members that are part of the Ninja side of the Council.

Now Sarutobi has a choice, he could state Minato explain how the Seal works and the Kyūbi need a living host to keep it contained. However, there was no grantee that would work as some would think Minato is wrong or worst yet, think the child is the Kyūbi. Making it a secret on who the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi is preferable, but not possible with too many witnessed Minato seal the Kyūbi in Naruto. Therefore, there was one choice in his tired, old mind that would work in keeping the child safe, "For the attack on its previous host is why the Kyūbi broke free and attack us today."

It was then that Sarutobi gave a brief history of the Kyūbi and its ties to the Uzumaki, the only clan that can hold the Nine-Tails. Starting with how it was used to attack Hashirama Senju before his wife, Mito Uzumaki, sealed the demon in herself. The demon that was transferred into Kushina Uzumaki before Mito's death to prevent the Nine-Tails escape as it almost did a few years beforehand. This shocked most of them as they met Kushina before and never once felt she was the demon she held.

However, what finally convinced them the child must live was when Hiruzen explained how the Kyūbi escaped. He told them the seal was weakened due to the strain of giving birth to her child Naruto, and someone used that to their advantage to strike Kushina with a near-lethal strike to the stomach to break the seal. As well as explain that Kushina, clinging to life and free of the demon, used the last of her life force to help her husband Minato to build the seal to seal the Kyūbi in. A seal is similar to the one on Kushina's stomach with the same design flaw. That does not only require a living host to hold it, but the host being emotionally stable to prevent an accidental leak of the Kyūbi's chakra.

"As you can see, we cannot kill Naruto Uzumaki due to not only Fourth Hokage wanting his child to live a normal life. But also due to the fact killing or several injuring Naruto physically or mentally would only lead to the escape of Nine-Tailed Demon Fox to wreak havoc on Konoha with no Uzumaki available to seal it again," the Third Hokage explained to a shock, but silent Council that process everything Hiruzen stated.

Most were still process the information dump until one asked, "Does it have to be an Uzumaki?"

"It has to be an Uzumaki for their bloodline allows them to have the necessary amount of life force and chakra to contain the Kyūbi. Few can match it as Mito still looked to be in her forties on her ninetieth birthday and lived well over a hundred and fifty years. She could have lived to two hundred if it was not for the Kyūbi's poisonous chakra and poor health in the end," Sarutobi explained to the stunned crowd.

One that had ringing through their minds one question that Elite Jōnin Shikaku Nara asked, "What should we do with the child?"

"I suggest you give it to me a weapon to use on our enemies," stated Sarutobi's longtime rival and warmonger, Danzō Shimura, who looked at Naruto with a great interest the others did not share.

"That would not be wise," stated one of the Elders and one of Sarutobi's teammate, Homura Mitokado. "If the child is killed, a possibility since a Jinchūriki is a priority target by other villages, then we have to deal with the Kyūbi with no way to stop it. We do not know if there are any more Uzumaki after the clan was destroyed by an alliance of hidden villages during the beginning of the Third Great Shinobi War."

"No, the best option is having child remain in Konoha, under the Leaf's best protection for the rest of the child and the child's offspring's life," the other Elder and teammate, Koharu Utatane explain as a follow-up with Homura's ring of thought much to Danzō's anger.

"Is that really the only option?" Sarutobi asked as he had a feeling the child is meant great things if they let the child become a ninja.

The Council disagreed with his thoughts as Shikaku stated, "Troublesome, we don't have a choice with Naruto being the last of the Uzumaki. We need to keep the child safe and attach to the village to rebuild the clan here. The only reason I wouldn't suggest that the child goes through a force CRA as well is due to the mental stability of the child being a requirement of the seal. And while what it may seem harsh to give a girl no say in her life, it is preferable to the village being destroyed due to lack of alternatives."

"Does the majority of the Council agree with such a plan?" Sarutobi asked as he took to a vote the majority in agreement. "So be it, from this moment forward, Naruto will be put under a protection detail for as long as the child lives. Naruto will also be trained to protect her/himself from attack but will not be allowed to leave the village or join the Ninja Corse. So, says the Council and the Hokage."

Then paused was the screen in the video archive of old Council meeting as staring the screen was the very child this meeting discussed eight-years-ago, Naruto. The child looked at the ruling with conviction as she said to herself, "Will see about that." Before the child pops the tape and put it back in its shelf to make sure no one knew she was here. Naruto escapes the Hokage's Tower as a plan is formed for adventure and glory beyond the village walls that is the child's golden prison. Naruto could not wait to see what is out there as she dreams of freedom. Her path was set before her, let the games begin.

 **Challenge**

Another idea that was hanged for I did not feel I have the skills to write it, is an idea that goes against the Trope that Naruto is an abused child due to the village hatting or being fearful of the Kyūbi, but keep him/her in their forces to make him their ultimate weapon. The idea is that with everyone knowing that Naruto is a vessel of the Nine Tail Demon Fox and know that if the child dies or severally waken, then the Kyūbi is freed. Therefore, Konoha goes out of their way to ensure Naruto is not only protected but live a long healthy life. Too bad no one asked Naruto if he/she finds that idea acceptable as Naruto's goals is to escape the glass prison for adventure and freedom to live a life with risks. The only reason is doing this idea is I don't think I can do anything too emotional with justice, so I giving others a try.

As before, this challenge has a list of requirements required for any that take the challenge and a set of recommendations that are not required. Do read through the requirements for a while they are wide open,

Requirements

1) Naruto must not be physically abused or intentionally abused mentally by the village, as a whole, in fear of releasing the Kyūbi. Though that does not mean Naruto can completely escape a few abusing him/her if they are driven to grief. Though the Leaf should judge such people harshly for endangering the village. Unintentional mental abuse such as depression and loneliness due to fear keeping most away is acceptable if the writer can pull it off well.

2) Naruto's goal is to be able to leave the village, either as a ninja or an adventure for a varying length of time. The specifics and how his/her goals are accomplished is up to the writer.

3) Most, if not everyone, knows about the previous and current holders of the Kyūbi.

4) Naruto does get to leave the village. How so is up or how long is up to the writer, along with any story lesson or ending Naruto learns.

Recommendation

1) Naruto is trained by the village to defend itself and to suppress the Kyūbi. Stealth should not be covered, so Naruto should learn on his/her own.

2) Most Jinchūrikin in other Villages is given similar treatment to Naruto for fear of the Tailed Beasts escaping. Though treatment can vary from being treated like a prince(ss) to a glass cannon. As well as a possibility that a Village would try to abandon or give away their Jinchūrikin if given a high enough offer.

3) Even if there are treaties against such tactics, some villages or traitors do consider killing an enemy Jinchūrikin in their home village a valid tactic. Therefore, Naruto does face the threat of assassination in the Leaf.

4) Some in the Leaf, like Danzō, still want to turn Naruto into a weapon, but most are against the idea. Though, that can change if Naruto shows to be highly skilled in Ninja abilities.

5) Naruto treatment should vary with some looking at Naruto with great reverence for holding the Kyūbi at bay. Others treat Naruto like a grenade made of Glass. And the rest ignore Naruto like it is not their problem or fear of associating with Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5: Burn Notice Ranma, Burn Ranma

One-Shot Story Ideas Turned into Challenges

Chapter 5: Burn Ranma

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or Burn Notice neither does the person that works on the story.**

Ranma Saotome: "My name is Ranma Saotome, and when I was a kid, my father sent me through a training trip of hell that ended with me being dumped in one of the pools of Jusenkyō, the pools of sorrow. A place that cursed me. So that every time I am sprayed with cold water, I am turned into a girl. And turns me back into a boy with warm water. Needlessly to say, I ran away from my father in a fit of anger. That was when I came across a joint base own by the Japanese PSIA (Public Security Intelligence Agency), the British MIG (Secret Intelligence Service), and the Americans CIA (Central Intelligence Agency), and NSA (National Security Agency). A joint spy operation gathered to spy on the People Republic of China. That turned out poorly for me initially as they tried to kill me for stumbling on their secret base."

Ranma Saotome: "However, after seeing my martial skills in action, and my ability to change genders by water temperature, they made me offer to train me if I became an independent spy for them. Needless to say, I accepted and was trained to be there best spy. Becoming an expert in infiltration, espionage, information gathering, assassination, and sabotage. Everything in my life was turning out great for the first time in a long time until…"

Bureaucrat Agent: "There is a burn notice out on you. I don't know what you did, but you are blacklisted."

Sam Axe: (Sharp Whistle)

Ranma Saotome: "When you are burned, you have nothing. No cash. No credit. No job history. You're stuck in whatever area they bumped you in."

Ranma Saotome: "Where am I?"

Nabiki Tendō: "Nerima, a Ward of Tōkyō"

Ranma Saotome: "You do what work comes your way. You rely on anyone that is still talking to you."

Ranma Saotome: Crying and laughing at the same time.

Ranma Saotome: "An information broker with a topsy-turvy relationship."

Nabiki Tendō: "I think I am willing to give the information you want for a special price (wink)."

Ranma Saotome: "Her sister that is a homely housewife to her family, while being very single."

Kasumi Tendō: "I am always happy to serve you Ranma."

Ranma Saotome: "Their crazy family."

Akane Tendō: "You pervert!"

Sōun Tendō: "Honor demands you marry one of my daughters!" While he is crying like a man child.

Ranma Saotome: "Their family medic."

Dr. Tōfu Ono: "Another Bullet Wound?"

Ranma Saotome: "An ex blood-thirsty Amazon Warrior."

Shampoo/Shānpú: "Can I bash their heads in?"

Ranma Saotome: "A friend you help get back against your deadbeat father."

Ukyō Kuoji: "I am always there for you sugar."

Ranma Saotome: "An ex-US Marine that used to keep tabs on you."

Sam Axe: "You know spies, a bunch of bitchy little girls."

Ranma Saotome: "Family too."

Sam Axe: "Hey, is that your mom again?"

Ranma Saotome: "If you're desperate."

Nodoka Saotome: "MY SON IS SO MANLY AND SO GIRLY!"

Ranma Saotome: "If you're really desperate."

Genma Saotome: "You whine like a little girl!"

Ranma Saotome: "Bottom line, as long as your burn, you ain't going anywhere."

 **Challenge**

Okay, I had this idea for a long time since introducing to both shows to do a crossover story where Ranma is basically _Michael Westen_ from Burn Notice. In that Ranma was a burned spy that wants to find out who burned him and why with a twist. Mainly it will be set in Japan instead of the USA, Miami, and would have taken a lot of liberties with the story. Basically, it would follow a similar path to the story of Burn Notice, but with its own story with an entirely different reason, Ranma got burned. Mainly as stepping on the toes of influential people funded by an organization that tries to use and kill him at the same time.

Now it is a challenge for anyone to take up for themselves. It does not matter so long as it follows the following requirements. I also have some recommendations if you are willing to look at them, but they are not required for the story.

Requirements

1) Must go through a story-based arc or episodic chapter with each chapter or chapters focus on a mission that Ranma takes to getting un-burned. Even if the tasks are merely used to build a good reputation with the populous to get the police off his back or take down some of the crazies in town that threaten the people he cares about.

2) Ranma must be cursed to change genders and must accept his female side and is not afraid to use it on missions. He/she can prefer a specific gender but is not afraid to use both for any given task.

3) Ranma must be educated for I doubt any of the intelligent agencies want an uneducated martial artist that is easily manipulated, unlike his father need for him to be gullible.

4) Ranma must not have done anything illegal that gets him burned, though him causing problems is acceptable as long it is something that can be expunged from his record, or overlooked.

Recommendations

1) Ranma should be an adult at the time. He should not be going to that awful high school.

2) Ranma not afraid to seduce or use any gender to complete a mission. Though Ranma should prefer a single gender over the other.

3) Ranma's romance, if going that route, should be one or more of the girls listed above except his mother or Akane. Though I fine if he/she romance anyone as long as it is well written, I just have preferences and morals over others.


End file.
